


Day 6: Branding

by Curse_my_sarcastic_nature



Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature/pseuds/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature
Summary: Yelling. Loud noises from downstairs. Her dad shouting, forever and always shouting. Always at her or her mum. Hits landing against bare vulnerable appendages. Going to school with a bruised body, hiding in the back.…she wouldn’t ever be able to leave him behind.Purple fabric wrapped tightly around tense shoulders. Wind whistling through wild untameable hair. Clues. Tracking. Bats.***12 Days of Winter Whumperland, Day 6Branding
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain
Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052900
Kudos: 11





	Day 6: Branding

Steph’s fingers lingered over the marks on her skin…

_Locked in a dark small space. Crying, screaming no one coming. Pounding the walls until her fists bled. Sitting in silence, barely enough room to move._

…the memory of her father forever marked her…

_Flesh boiling, sizzling, burning. Red hot metal against skin. The letters CM forever branded onto her, into her body, her mind, her soul. Screaming, crying with pain._

…the letters adorning her right hip…

_Yelling. Loud noises from downstairs. Her dad shouting, forever and always shouting. Always at her or her mum. Hits landing against bare vulnerable appendages. Going to school with a bruised body, hiding in the back._

…she wouldn’t ever be able to leave him behind.

_Purple fabric wrapped tightly around tense shoulders. Wind whistling through wild untameable hair. Clues. Tracking. Bats._

Strong warm arms tugged down the fabric and wrapped her into gentle hug.

_A brick to the face and a new best friend. Armour protecting a fragile, marked body. Dashing above rooftops. Dancing with criminals._

“It was not you fault,” Cass whispered.

_Red Green Yellow. New mask, new armour. Best friend left. Black headed man. Exhaustion, pain, fire. City wide gang war. Running running stopping. Hurt hurt hurt— Darkness. Heart stopping, starting, bumping. Africa._

“He did it to you. You are beautiful.”

_Travelling, coming home. Gross, smoggy Gotham air. Beautiful. Bat dies. New bat, new armour, new rules. Angry stabby gremlin and smiling sad sunshine. Fun. Teaching little brother how to be young._

“He does not control you anymore.”

_Bat comes back. Best friend comes back. Comes back sad. Needs help. She gives. Gone, the new armour and back with old. New team, new friends, new trust. Same sister always there for her._

“Our fathers do not control us.”

Daughter. Spoiler, Robin _Batgirl—_

Stephanie.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. I have no idea if this is poetry or not but this style of writing is so easy. I might do a fic like this but from Jason’s point of view being catatonic. Should I? Prompts/requests open. 
> 
> Come talk to me at my tumblr!  
> https://thesporklecat.tumblr.com/


End file.
